


Arrogant kitten

by HonestAnimal13



Series: The Stark family [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad T’Challa, Family Bonding, He will learn, Not Black Panther (2018) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Team Iron Man, Threats, Tony Stark is a good farther, adopting a pet, uncomftable situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestAnimal13/pseuds/HonestAnimal13
Summary: This story is glimpse into James and Tony relationship as father and son. A new character appear causing problem for Tony and James.





	Arrogant kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for taking so long to update this series but work has been hectic. I promise to try update quicker. Also sorry if there is any spelling and grammar mistakes.

James was very much excited. Today James was getting his dad all to himself. James was currently sitting in SHEILD/Avenger headquarter while his dad finished up in meeting. Unlike Peter and Harley, James was not very good with engineering or inventing. Making it hard to find a bonding activity for Tony and James to do together. However James quickly came fascinated with the different animals and plants on earth. Tony had made a green house on top of Stark tower so they could do gardening together. Today however they were going to go to a shelter to adopt a pet. James was over joyed when Tony had agreed to letting him have a pet. He was going to make sure whatever animal he adopted was well looked after. His dad and him were making a day of it. They were going out to lunch first then going to a shelter. Honestly James was so excited that his sister Emily had teased him this morning over breakfast but he didn’t care. Nothing was ruining his day. Seemed fate had other plans though. 

James heard the door opening from a cross the room and immediately jumped out of his seat when his dad entered. 

“Can we go now?” James asked hopefully. 

Tony nodded and grinned. 

However as they began to collect there things the door opened again. James looked up and saw four tall dark skinned women enter the room following a tall dark man. The women formed an unmoving wall blocking them from the only exit from the room. This whole situation seems to be very threatening which was confirmed when he saw the tension in his dad’s body. 

“Your highness, is there something you need?” Tony asked putting on a forced smile. 

James stood behind Tony out of sight of the man but he had feeling the man and women knew he was here and did not care. 

The man smiled, “Yes Mr Stark there is something I would like to discuss and sadly I am a busy man so now will have to do.” 

The man was demanding his dad’s attention and giving no thought to Tony schedule. He was uncomfortable and scared. James could not help the thoughts of his captivity in past come forward. This man remind him too much of the man who experimented on him and his sibling. This man was forcing him and his dad to do what he wanted. His heart started to race. No he would not allow his fear to control him. He would find away to get him and Tony out of this room. No one was going to ruin today for him. James came out from behind his dad and shielded his dad from the man. 

Before Tony could pull him back he spoke clearly, “ I will only say this once move or you will be moved!” 

The man looked almost amused by the boy comments as did the ladies behind him. That only added fuel to anger that James was feeling. Unlike Emily, James didn’t have skills in fighting but he was good a protective barrier. Before Tony could stop him James formed a protective bubble around them. James grabbed Tony’s hand then walked toward the door. The barrier pushed the man and women back away from the door or they were in threat of being squished. Once they were at the door Tony and James spared a moment to glance back. They man and women were in shock. 

“King T’Challa I recommend you make an appointment next time with my secretary as I am also busy and do not respond well to intimidation.” Tony smiled politely as they excused themselves from the room. 

James kept holding his dad’s hand till they got into the car. 

“That was very stupid thing to do James!” Tony scolded. 

James refused to back down, “I didn’t cause any injuries and gave them warning it is not my fault that they were to arrogant to see it. So I refuse to apologise.” 

Tony sighed, “Yes he is a bit of an arrogant kitten.” 

James didn’t understand why dad compared the man to a kitten but it didn’t matter he was going to have a fun day out with his dad. No one was going to ruin that from him not even a arrogant kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> So all of you are wondering who I plan to partner Tony with as I asked in the previous chapter. I will be revealing his love interest in the next chapter so stay tuned. All feedback is welcomed. Thank you x


End file.
